When the Day Met the Night
by PyrusAngel
Summary: What happens when Remy finally returns to New York to find Rogue. Not a good Summery! Sorry. Its a song fic. 'When the Day Met the Night' by Panic at the Disco. ROMY! Merry Christmas


_**When the moon fell in love with the Sun**_

_**All was golden in the sky**_

_**All was golden when the day met the night**_

A year had passed since Gambit had kidnapped Rogue and brought her here to New Orleans. Though at the time he though it was just to us her so he could rescue his no good step-father, Jean-Luc, but since then his thinking had changed. He new now that it wasn't just the fact that he needed her help in locating the Ripper household, but he had also wanted her to trust him just a little more.

Since that night, when Rogue had saved him from the Wolverine's wrath, Gambit had been cooped up in the Guild home unable to leave, for pleasure or jobs, and needless to say everyone had seen the sulking Cajun as a bad sign.

Night had been particularly bad when Remy and Henri had begun fighting in Tante Mattie's kitchen and had accidentally broken her priceless vase. Needless to say Henri bolted away before Tante could show up, but Remy just continued standing there fuming.

"REMUS LEBEAU!!!! HOW IT DA NAME OF AL' DAT IS HOLLY DI YA MANAGE TO BREAK DAT VASE!!!!!!" Tante Mattie screamed coming into the room to see the man standing before her sulking yet again.

"Remy....Quit dat sulking or ya'll get wrinkles..." Tante Mattie scolded him flicking his forehead to get his attention, "Now'den tell Tante wat's goin' through dat thick head of ur's chil'."

"Ah miss her _Tante_..." Remy mumbled now taking a seat on the wooden chair he'd been leaning on.

"Who her chil'?" Tante Mattie asked now sitting opposite of Remy.

"Remy's _belle ange_, his Queen of Hearts.....My _magnifique _Rogue...." Remy said pulling a card out of his pocket and beginning to twirl it mindlessly.

"Twer dat the chil' who helpd ya rescue Jean-Luc??" Tante asked noticing the card he was currently twirling.

"_Oui Tante_." Remy sighed propping his chin up on his hand.

"Den ya lazy lump. Go an' get dat _fille_...before ya driv' da rest of us craz!!!!!" Tante Mattie said grabbing the card showing him that it was indeed the Queen of Hearts he had been twirling mindlessly.

"But Tante..." Remy said jumping up out of his chair at the sight of the card.

"NO buts Remus...Get urs out dat door before Ah kick it out der for ya." Tante said now standing and handing him back the card.

"_Merci_ _Tante_," Remy smiled for the first time in a long time.

He hugged his aunt tightly before bolting out the back door to the garage. Once inside he hopped onto his bike, helmet barely on his head, before driving away from the Guild house hold and toward Bayville where he was sure he'd find his Rogue waiting for him.

Behind him standing at the back door stood Tante Mattie. She smiled pulling out her own deck of cards. She laid the deck flat on her palm, before lifting the top card from it. She smiled as she saw the star card lying right side up in her right hand. She looked up again and waved the single card after the closes thing to a son she ever had. Down in her heart she hoped that all would work out and all would turn for the better in his life.

_**When the sun found the moon**_

_**She was drinking tea in a garden**_

_**Under the green umbrella trees**_

_**In the middle of summer**_

Meanwhile.....

It was a hot summer after noon in July up in Bayville, so what better way to cool off then have a dip in the pool? Well that would be fine if you weren't Rogue who couldn't touch another person's skin with her's without absorbing them. Rogue didn't mind not swimming cause she hated how she looked in a bathing suit, but she had to admit it did look better in the pool rather then sitting up on the hill under the trees.

Ever since Sam (Cannonball) and Bobby had busted the air conditioner the Professor had decide to make them all suffer July without one since he had already fixed three with in the first day of July alone, not to mention ten in June after school ended. This being the reason why fifty some kids were currently jumping in and out of the pool like morons, and why Rogue had separated herself from the mass on bodies, and was currently under her favorite willow tree in the meadow between the mansion and the ocean.

Rogue lowered her book and took a long sip of her ice tea while watching the idiots below who had risen her from her book. Bobby and Roberto (Sunspot) where arguing over who got to hit Jamie with the last water balloon. Kitty, Amara, Tabitha (Boom-Boom), Hope (Trance), and Danielle (Mirage\Psyche2) where currently running away from Warren (Angel) who was currently in the air, a huge water gun in his arms ready to shot someone. Kyle (Wild Child) and Pietro were currently fighting over who got to put sunblock on Lexa's (X-23) back, both oblivious to the fact that Gabriel (Vulcan) was already putting said sunblock on her back. On the other side of the pool sat Jay (Icarus) and Dust talking about who knows what since Dust still wore her back robes.

Closer to Rogue in the meadow below her hill Lupa, Nicholas (Wolf Child) and Rahne (Wolfsbane) played with Lupa's Dire wolf pack and Lupa's still mutated 'brother' Lupo. Across from them Wolverine and Sarah (Marrow) were having water target practice with Kurt and Talia (Nocturne) being the moving targets. Even Forge and John (Thunderbird) had been chased outside since the mansion lacked air. The two were currently working on their latest program\weapon in the comfort of their air conditioned tent. Just on the out skirts of the meadow Nico (Sister Grimm) and Lorna (Polaris) were looking at one of their many magazines, while Wanda (Scarlet Witch) was reading her latest story to John (Pyro) who laughed at what ever she had just read him while running his fingers through her short black hair.

As Rogue took another sip of her ice tea when suddenly the air around her changed. Looking back toward the pool Rogue spotted the sudden change. Jay's red wings were flapping lightly protecting Dust from Warren's water blast as the white winged man flew by hitting Jay's back along with little Hope who got the brunt of the attack. The rest of them started screaming causing Storm to poke her head out of her greenhouse. While Jamie picked up the abandoned hose and began aiming at Bobby and Roberto. Rogue just sighed before standing and heading to a more secluded spot in the garden on the other side of the meadow's tree line.

Just as she passed the flowering willow that sat by the lake at the garden's entrance, she thought she heard a voice calling her. She slowly made her way toward the tree to find an alluring smell calling her forward and pulling her toward it. As she came up upon the tree a deep growl came from the top of the hill. Rogue spun around to find Logan standing at the top of the hill glaring at the tree beside her. Suddenly the winds changed and the Wolverine paused shaking his head as Nico appeared in front of him drawing him back to their game in the meadow.

Rogue slipped through the tree's flowering branches and into the tree's shady center where she sat with her back against the tree's pale trunk. She took another sip of her ice tea when a hand touched her hair from above. She froze heart pumping wildly. She knew all to well that no one at the mansion dare touch her, well excluding the professor but he couldn't be up such a thin tree, so who could this person be???

"_Chere?_..." came a soft missed voice so close to her ear that she could feel the person's warm breath dance across her cool skin.

_**When the moon found the sun**_

_**He looked like he was barely hanging on**_

_**But her eyes saved his life**_

_**In the middle of summer**_

"Swamp...Rat.." Rogue asked softly thinking that she might just be imagining things.

"_Oui Chere_..." came Remy's thick Cajun accent before flipping out of the tree landing inches in front of her Indian style crossed legs, so close in fact that he was sure if he move just a little bit forward her would kiss her pale skin.

Rogue opened her eyes to see his beautiful red on black eyes staring back into her deep green ones. That was when she noticed how pale and how rundown he looked. His eyes glowed like dim embers, while his normal tanned skin was paler then her bangs... well almost. His clothes were all tattered, while his normally long organized hair was now all disheveled and disorganized, not that she was complaining

"Sug'ar what in da world happ'n ta ya." Rogue asked him raising a purple gloved hand to his pale face.

"Remy....drove all da way from Nwerlans to c ya Chere...An'..." But before Remy could continue his eyes slipped closed and he fell forward head falling onto her shoulder, which was cover by her green shirt.

"PROFESSOR!!!!" Rogue Mentally screamed catching the old man's attention quite fast.

"Rogue calm down what's happening??" Charles asked already on his way with Hank in toe.

"Gambit just showed up and he looks terrible and he just passed out. And don't worry I didn't do it." Rogue said just as the wind rushed through the willow's branches allowing her to catch a glimpse of the two men as they came up over the top of the hill.

Hank came rushing through the branches to help rogue lift Gambit. The Professor mental told Hank not to worry and to take Gambit, with Kurt's assistance, to the med lab. At that moment Kurt appeared next to Hank. Rogue who had just come around the tree pulling Gambit's motorcycle around as she did caught Kurt's lips pull back in disgust. Rogue glared at her 'brother' who caught her eye just before teleporting himself, Hank, and Gambit away.

"Rogue..." the professor said allow catching her attention.

"Yes Professor??" Rogue asked leaning against the motorcycle, hand absentmindedly stroking the shiny black with red flame metal that covered the gas tank. (the piece in between the driver's seat and the handle bars...Blame Google couldn't figure it out...)

"Take the bike to the garage before going to see him alright??" the professor asked just as Nico showed up to teleport Rogue where ever she needed to go.

"Sure thing Professor." Rogue said motioning for Nico to sit on the motorcycle so that they could take it with them.

Nico skipped over just as Rogue took a seat in the driver's seat before helping Nico into the passenger's seat. Rogue's younger sister then teleported both of them and the bike into the back of the garage. Rogue hide the bike under a tarp that smelled so strongly of garlic that she was sure Logan would go no where near it for at least a week. Rogue then scooped up Nico so that the little crawler could teleport them to the med lab.

Apparently when the Professor had told them that was no AC he had lied, for the second Rogue and Nico ported into the room they felt a hundred times better, but Rogue's mind dropped that thought as she spotted Remy lying on of the back beds. Hank smiled as he saw the two come running to the room. Rogue jumping into the chair next to Remy and Nico into her older brother's arms.

"So Vhat is vrong vit him??" Kurt asked his accent becoming more pronounced when he was angry.

"Well it seems that he has had no food, water, and sleep for three days its a miracle that he made it here." Hank explained.

"And he'll be okay rite??" Rogue asked.

"Of course deary. He just when into shock he'll be contuse soon." Hank said before turning to the teleporting siblings, "Would you two kindly return outside we don't want people knowing we have air condition in here or we might get unnecessary injures."

"Course." Nico said with a smile before the two teleported back outside.

_**In the middle of summer**_

_**All was golden in the sky**_

_**All was golden when the day met the night**_

_**Summer, all was golden in the sky**_

_**All was golden when the day met the night**_

_**Summer**_

_**Golden when the day met the night**_

But Remy didn't wake with in a few minutes nor in the hour. Rogue was currently curled up asleep in the chair next to Remy's bed at 11:00 pm at night. Her long hair now falling over her face her dark green button up collared shirt now was completely open reveling the yellow tang top underneath it. Her plain skinny jeans held up by her signature X-men belt and hands covered with her purple gloves that Kitty had gotten her for Christmas last year. Suddenly the man on the bed groaned and sat up waking Rogue.

"GAMBIT!!!!" Rogue yelled launching herself off her chair hugging him making sure her face was buried in his clothed shoulder.

"Seems like ya missed dis one lots _Chere_." Remy chuckled in his groggy morning voice.

Rogue pulled away from him and then did the unexpected. She lifted a purple gloved hand and covered his mouth and then kissed the back of her hand. She pulled away after a second and looked into his red and black eyes, which seemed to have a gold light shining deep within them. Rogue them pulled her hand away and her soft dark green eyes changed into a hard glare.

"Ah hate ya..." Rogue stated pointing a finger at Remy.

"Ah don't get ya." Remy said back with a smirk.

Rogue slide back and was about to get off the bed when he suddenly stopped her. She looked over her shoulder at him.

"Stay..." he said red ember like eyes glowing softly as he flashed her a small smile.

_**So he said, "Would it be alright**_

_**If we just sat and talked for a little while**_

_**If in exchange for your time**_

_**I give you this smile?"**_

And so with that she sat back down and they talked the rest of the night. Remy and Rogue were like two little kids who hadn't seen each other for many years. She told him about her senior year in Bayville, about their latest missions and about how she felt all alone in the mansion. Rogue had felt like she had opened up to him so much that in truth it scared her a little, but when she had told him that all he had done was smile that soft understanding smile before changing the subject.

_**So she said, "That's okay**_

_**As long as you make a promise**_

_**Not to break my little heart**_

_**Or leave me all alone in the summer"**_

She had given him her heart and he was happy for that. He promised her a year ago down in New Orleans that when ever she need him he would be there and finally he had been able to help her. He felt ready to jump for joy when she had confided all that in him and he felt the need to do the same so once she was done he began telling her about his year in New Orleans and from that they had some how come full turn to talking all about Remy's life from before Jean-Luc had found him to how he had begun as a thief.

"Knock. Knock." Came a voice from behind the door.

"Com' In Professor." Rogue smiled at the door.

And so in came the Professor not at all surprised at what he found with in the room. He rolled his way to the opposite side of the bed of Rogue's chair and smiled at Remy and Rogue who hadn't moved from her place on the bed.

"Now Mr. LeBeau.." the Professor began but Remy cut him off.

"Just Remy." Remy said with a smirk.

"Remy...I've come here to extend you an invitation into the X-men."

"R'ally Professor????" Rogue asked jumping up landing on her knees so that she could look at the Professor.

"Rea..."the Professor began, but was cut off as the door burst open.

"CHUCK!!!!!!!!!! NO YOU AIN'T LETIN' GUMBO INTO DE X-MEN!!!!!!!!!" Logan roared as he stomped into the room dragging Hank and Piotr in with him.

"I is sorry. Ve vere unable ta hold yere animal man." Piotr said releasing Logan and moving toward the bed just in case Logan made a go for the Professor or Remy.

"Its alright Piotr, there is probable no man alive that can stop that man." The Professor said patting Piotr's back sympathetically before turning to Logan.

"And you Logan...I am the only person who has a right to decide who is allowed on to MY X-men team and you remember that." Chuck said voice deep and threatening like before he turned to look back at Remy and Rogue.

"And yes I do mean it Rogue. Remy what is your answer?" The Professor asked the smiling Cajun.

"Oui, Ah'll join." Remy said reaching out a hand to shake the Professor's.

_**Well, he was just hanging around**_

_**Then he fell in love and he didn't know how**_

_**But he couldn't get out**_

_**Just hanging around then he fell in love**_

Rogue had been pacing around her room for hours now. Her nerves flaring like wild fire ever since Remy went missing three days ago. He had just up and left not a mission had been assigned nor had anyone seen him around the mansion. Rogue hadn't been to worried for he had disappear a few times for a day but this was crazy and unheard of for Remy to be gone for three days straight.

"Oh Swamp Rat wh't hav' ya gott'n ur self inta dis time." Rogue spoke aloud now walking out on to her balcony to lean on the high railing as she looked up at the setting moon.

Suddenly there was a flash of light brown, which caught Rogue's attention. Down below her with in the tree line she then saw a flash of red eyes which shown dimly. Without thinking she jumped over the railing landing softly on the grass below. She bolted out into the tree line and soon she was on this tail until she arrived at the hidden lake she had found back when she had been on one of her walks.

On the large rock that lined the lake's shore lay a sleeping Remy. His eyes were closed and his jacket lay sprawled out under him like a peacock's tail. His long grown out hair played across his face in the gentle breeze that encased the secret clearing. Rogue stealthily crept closer to him and his rock proud of her self for not stirring him from his peaceful sleep.

She then sat lightly on the rock's edge closest to his feet. She the leaned forward until she was sitting knees curled up beneath her and hand placed beside his shoulder. Rogue then looked down into his soft sleeping face, which looked more like a boy's then a scary thief. Rogue's though caused her to smiling, but not one of her fake smiles, this on was one of her rare true blue smiles. Rogue then lifted her free hand to his forehead to brush a few stray strand of hair away from his eyes. Unfortunately his said red on black eyes fluttered slowly before looking up into Rogue's deep emerald ones.

_**In the middle of summer**_

_**All was golden in the sky**_

_**All was golden when the day met the night**_

_**Summer, all was golden in the sky**_

_**All was golden when the day met the night**_

_**Summer**_

"'Ello Chere..." Came his groggy voice after a few seconds of taking in those gorgeous belle eyes of her's.

Though she remained quite, eyes never leaving his red and black ones. He tried to figure out what she was thinking, but for the first time in a long time he had no clue what she was thinking.

"Rems...what hap'ened to ya sahg'r??" Rogue finally asked as the back of her gloved hand stroked the side of his cheek.

"Jen Luc happened Chere...W'at else could ch'se dis Cajun froom his Belle Chere??" Remy asked before sitting up and kissing her passionately on the lips.

"Speci'lly durin' da summer, cau'ze dat be mon Chere's fav'ite season." Remy said after breaking the kiss and seeing the soft smile that crossed his face.

"Ah'm glad dat ur here Swamp Rat. Ah was goin' crazy without ya..." Rogue said softly though Remy cut her off by wrapping his arms around her waist before pulling her onto his lap.

"Chere..." Remy said as he placed a kiss on her shoulder all the way up her neck until he made his way to her lips.

After a long, hot, passionate kiss the two pulled from lack of air. Rogue rested her forehead against his just as a golden light flooded into the meadow, causing both of them to blink rapidly. They looked at the lake before them that was now shining and reflecting the sun's golden light.

"Happy Birthday mon Chere," Remy said before pulling out a palm sized black box.

Rogue gasped as she took the box and opened it to find a stunning silver locket that had two roses etched into the front cover. She gasped in surprise before turning and kissing Remy once again.

"There's more, Chere. Open it." Remy said after the kiss though as Rogue turned again to open the locket he began kissing her neck once again.

Rogue, ignoring Remy as best she could, opened the locket's small latch causing it to open. As she opened it she was surprised to see a picture of Remy and her from back in the med lab, but opposite of that she wasn't she what she was looking at. The symbol looked much like Remy's eyes though they sat upon the edges of a Joker card. The little man on the miniature card reminded Rogue of a Mardi Gras cartoon since it wore the signature purple, yellow, and green along with one of the signatures.

"Dat be Remy's sign in da Thieves Guild," Remy explained, "When ev'r ya in trouble Chere just go ta N'Owerlans and da Thieves'll help ya and protect, even if dis here Cajun can't."

"Remy..." Rogue said for the first time in a long time she found herself speechless and tears going to her eyes.

"Chere," Remy began as he turned her around in his lap so that she was facing him, "When a member of da Guild do'z dis its kinda lik' open'in dere heart and home. As well as a proposal."

Rogue gasped suddenly understanding, her tears doubled and she looked once more at the jewelry box in her hands. She gulped lightly before looking back into Remy's red on black eyes, which were looking at her expectantly.

"Yes." Rogue chocked out,"A thousand times yes."

Remy smiled widely before capturing her lips once again. Once they had filled their urges Remy pulled away and gently slipped the necklace out of its box and placed it around Rogue's neck as her tears began making their way down her pale skinned face. Once the necklace was in placed Remy locked it once again before began kissing her tears away.

"I love you Chere," Remy whispered to her causing Rogue to laugh.

"I love you too Remy."

_**When the moon fell in love with the sun**_

_**All was golden in the sky**_

_**All was golden when the day met the night**_

A year later Rogue found her self standing upon a circular stand as she looked into the tall mirrors that surround her. She stood in a simple strapless wedding dress, which had a golden cream bodice that had white lace running along the top as well as the bottom. The dress then billowed out in a white floor length skirt. Rogue even had Remy's necklace hanging around her neck.

And like any good bride Rogue had followed the old custom of something old, something new, and something borrowed. Rogue wore an old antic pearl bracelet around her left wrist that Storm had given her since it had belonged to Storm's grandmother. She also wore a pair of new pearl flower earrings that she had found on a trip to Paris with Mercy and the X-girls back in May. Lastly Rogue had borrowed a pair of white high heels that had golden cream straps that crossed over her arch from Kitty.

"Like Rogue are you like ready yet?" Kitty called as she came into the room.

"Yeah." Rogue said as she took Kitty's out stretched hand and gently hopped off the pedestal.

It was then that Rogue noticed the large Canadian man standing in the door way, tugging uncomfortable at the long, black tie around his neck. It was only as the two approached that he looked up and smirked at them causing both girls to blush.

"Ya look amazin' Stripes." The man said before holding an arm out for Rogue to take.

Rogue smiled and gladly took her 'father's' hand before turning and nodding at Kitty. The brunette maid of honor gladly bounced off down the hall toward the tall, muscular Russian artist best man who stood calmly waiting for her. Rogue laughed lightly at the sight of Kitty jumping into Piotr's open arms before Logan began leading her down the hall as well.

"Ya sure 'bout dis Rogue? I mean it ain't to late ta run." Logan whispered as they passed the open church doors.

"For Goodness Sake Logan! Yes' Ah'm sure 'bout dis. Dat Cajun be da only rat Ah'd want ta spend dis here' life with." Rogue whispered in a similar whisper as Kitty came bounding back holding a bunch of flowers in her arms.

The flowers were roses but they weren't the normal reds and whites that most people had. Rogue and Remy had found the one shop in ALL of the country that carried Sun Set Roses. The ends of each petal were deep blood red, which cascaded down into a deep pink to a mild orange and ended in the center with a bright yellow.

"Break a leg, Rogue." Kitty whispered just as Piotr called her back and they began their walk down the aisle.

Logan quickly snuck in behind them so that he would be ready to pick Rogue up after her grand entrance. Rogue heard the music change and took a settling before steeping out and on to the red carpet set out before her. She lifted her head and nerves emerald eyes locked with ruby red ones, which were pleasantly surprised and shocked.

Rogue took her steps with the music though she felt more like running to Remy's side. She could tell that his red eyes never left her lone figure, which helped draw her attention away from all the other people staring in awe as she walked by them. Finally she found her self at his side where she felt safe and wanted and so the ceremony began.

--Ceremony-- (Yeah. Yeah. You all don't want to hear it. No one objects)

It was over like that. Remy led her back down the aisle and they quickly found themselves being ushered into the back of a long limousine that would quickly take them to the reception at the Thieves' Guild mansion home.

"So Roguey when do dat Honeymoon start?" Remy asked snuggling close to Rogue, while placing her head under his chin.

"Not yet Swamp Rat," Rogue stated pulling away from him as his hand went to the back laces of her bodice.

Remy pouted in his seat, releasing a whine that he knew that she couldn't resist. Rogue laughed lightly before leaning over toward him and pecking his lips.

"But soon yeah silly Cajun," Rogue whispered into his ear, before sitting back as they pulled up to the main gates.

Remy groaned lightly as he opened the window to speak into the intercom system. Remy quickly pressed the call button, but Rogue suddenly pulled him back. He gave her a questioning look before seeing her open the locket around her neck, and crawling over him so that she was half way out the window.

"'Ello? Who dis be?" came a harsh southern thick voice through the intercom.

"Dis be Rogue, sugah." Rogue called sweetly out the open window, while dangling the locket before the intercom's black iris.

"Ahh de fillie dat have kidnapped mon petit frère." The harsh thick voice came again before being shoved aside to a similar thick female voice.

"Com'on in ch'ld. Yea best be brin'in dat good fer noth'in too." The female voice said before the large iron gates before the car slide open.

Rogue pulled herself back into the car, while raising the window and closed her locket before muscular warm arms circled her slim white clad waist. Rogue giggled lightly as the said arms pulled her into a warm chest.

"Ya now wh' dat was mon Beau Reine?" Remy asked as he rested his head on Rogue's shoulder.

"Nah ya stupid Cajun brain aint think'in straight recently." Rogue said as she leaned into his strong chest.

"Haha, well what man could with such a _belle fell_e to look at? Eithder way dat were Remy's Tanta." Remy said with a smirk as the car pulled up to the front steps where a rather plump black woman stood with an all knowing smirk gracing her stern face.

Remy quickly moved Rogue off of his lap so that he could exit the limo first as to be a gentleman and open it as well as help Rogue out of the car. Rogue giggled as she watched him turn and hold out a hand to her, which she took happily. Remy helped her out and spun her elegantly beside him so that his arm was firm around her waist as he closed the door with a gentle tap of his foot.

"Remus. Ya nev'r said she be did belle." Tanta Mattie said as she came rushing forward to welcome Rogue, while a the blonde man and woman hung back.

"And sh'e be south'n ta. Ya idiot!" Tanta Mattie said before slapping Remy in the back of his head causing Rogue to giggle catching Mattie's attention.

"Chil'd yeah so belle dat ya make dis old gal glad she ne'va kil'd dis Cajun here." Tanta said gesturing to Remy as she spoke.

"It'd be a pleaser to met ya Tanta Mattie. Surgah here has spok'n bout ya once ev'ry day since Ah met 'im" Rogue said just as Remy began to lead her and Mattie toward the large mansion as well as the blonde couple who still stood on the steps.

"Mercy!! Henry!! Lok wha't dis Cajun brought in!!!" Remy yelled to the two blondes causing Rogue to blush and Tanta Mattie to laugh.

"Yeah mon feire Ah saw." Said Henri who Rogue instantly recognized as the man who had first greeted them through the intercom.

"Well unlike des here boys. Ah'm glad ya here." Mercy, the female blonde, said after hitting her husband over the head.

"Thank ya." Rogue said before hugging Mercy.

"Well let's get dis here pa'ty on ya all!!" Henri yelled before grabbing Mercy and carrying her through the open oak doors and toward the reception\ballroom in the Thieves Guild's back rooms beside the kitchens.

Mattie laughed before kissing the couple's foreheads before following the blonde's leads. Remy sighed and pulled Rogue around so she was facing him, before he rested his forehead against her's. Rogue looked into his red on black eyes with a smile and gently kissed the tip of his nose before pulling back.

"What's wrong surgah?" Rogue asked with a smile on her face and in her emerald eyes.

"Remy got dis here feel'n dat he gonna hate dis reception idea. When do dat honeymoon start gain??" Remy asked pouting his lips while attempting to give Rogue puppy dog eyes, he almost succeed if it hadn't been for the fact that his intent was written all over his eyes.

"Ta'nite Cajun," Rogue said as she peeking his lips this time before pulling free from Remy's grasp though she still held his hand in her's, "Let us get in'der be'er dey gotta send de calvery ta drag us in."

Remy chuckled as he allowed her to pull him through the large oak doors and toward the large gathering of people. Remy could only glance at the setting golden sun before Rogue had completely pulled him into the room with a soft kiss.

"_And I thank ya every day for da Summer."_ Remy though before the sun comply disappeared behind large oak doors.

_**Summer**_

_**In the middle of summer**_

_**In the middle of summer**_

_**In the middle of summer**_

_**In the middle of**_

All French came from here: .com/

The card man character .

Rogue .net/fs41/300W/i/2009/026/3/6/Rogue_by_Windriderx23_by_

The Necklace Outside .com/designerimages/designerid34/Rose%

The ring .

The Flowers .us/departments/economicdev/downtown/gallery/First%20Friday%20Art%

The Dress .com/stores/48490/47901894dfb70_

The earrings 


End file.
